From Dusk Till Dawn
by WerePuppy-Jake
Summary: Kim and Shego find themselves trapped in a cave.. how will it turn out.. when true feelings are discovered and shared... KIGO!


_**I absolutely don't own Kim Possible.. It's Disney's! I just write the stories! Rated K! Song used at the end.. Prince - I hear your voice.**_

**_Enjoy_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**From Dusk **__**till Dawn**__**.**_

Kim shifted slightly in her sleep, feeling that someone was looking at her. She shifted again and noticed that her bed was rather, hard and rocky. She opened her eyes slightly and saw a ceiling she didn't know. Her eyes popped open and she sat up quickly. She winced as she felt stings of pain when she sat up.

Her head hurt and she felt stings in her legs and back. She closed her eyes at the pain and waited until it faded. She opened her eyes again and looked around. She was in a cave, that was why her bed was rocky and hard.

"What the hell am I doing here?" She asked herself softly.

She had failed to notice a certain green woman sitting on a rock. She watched the small red head get up and wince in pain. She was in pain herself, but luckily she was healing fast. She watched as the red head tried to figure out where she was. And heard the question 'What the hell am I doing here'. She knew that Kim hadn't seen her yet.

"I can tell you that." Shego said softly.

Kim's head snapped up and searched the source of the voice. Her eyes fell upon the green woman sitting on a rock.

"Shego!" Kim yelled and she tried to stand up. She failed as stings of pain shot through her again.

"Relax, you've been injured badly. I won't do anything, I'm injured as well." Shego said getting up and helping Kim.

"Why are we here?" Kim asked accepting Shego's help. They sat down next to each other.

"Well you were once again, there to foil Drakken's plan. He made something, it blew up. We were falling and I caught you, softening the blow. You passed out I brought you to this cave. Then the entrance got blocked by falling rocks. And now we're stuck here." Shego explained simply.

"Okay... whoa... wait... you saved me?" Kim asked her eyes wide. Shego nodded.

"Why would you do that?" Kim asked not seeing why you should save your enemy.

"It would be a stupid death. And I like fighting you; I never tried to kill you though." Shego replied.

"Never? I highly doubt that." Kim said.

"Believe it or not, if I wanted you dead you'd be dead already. I can melt metal with my plasma. I can melt you. I never tried to kill you." Shego said defending her side. Kim opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Shego did have a point there. It became quiet and Kim soon felt quilt wash over her.

The silence continued and Kim's guilt was growing. _I doubted her and now she's probably pissed. She never tried to kill me and it's true. _Kim thought.

"I'm sorry." Kim mumbled softly.

"What was that?" Shego asked looking at her.

"I said I am sorry." Kim repeated.

"Don't be." Was all that she said.

"But you told the truth and I doubted you." Kim said.

"Yeah, well, that's life for a criminal." Shego replied simply.

"But you're not so bad." Kim exclaimed suddenly. Shego looked at her in shock.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She demanded to know.

"Well, I kinda like you. I mean... you're not someone I hate. We have a lot in common. Really." Kim tried to explain. Shego's face turned into something that showed despise.

"I've nothing in common with you." She spat and turned to face the wall. _Damn it, why did I say that. Pumpkin, you have no idea what I feel. But I can't tell you because.. I'll just make a fool out of myself._ Shego thought as she tucked away her anger. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to look at Kim. Her face was soft and her expression was delicate.

"It's okay; we have a lot in common. You just don't want to face it yet. I understand, don't worry." Kim said softly. Her voice was filled with understanding and it made Shego a bit calmer.

"Thanks for understanding." She mumbled in reply.

"You're welcome." Kim said and she pulled back her hand. Shego sighed and turned to face Kim again instead of the wall.

"You know we'll be stuck here from dusk till dawn." Shego said raising an eyebrow.

"I know, so let's try and stay nice. No fights or arguments." Kim said and Shego agreed with a nod.

"I really like you Shego." Kim said soft.

"Don't get all mushy over me princess." Shego replied, failing to notice what Kim meant. Kim sighed and silence became the main thing again. Shego still hadn't figured out how Kim had meant it. So she joined the silence thinking Kim stopped being mushy. It felt like hours had passed, but in fact it had been a few minutes. The silence was killing and both of them didn't know what to say.

Then it struck Shego what Kim had said.

"Wait! You like me?!" She asked in a raised tone.

"Yeah, I like you." Kim replied simply.

"How?" Shego asked.

"Well, because I don't hate you and you were nice when you were Miss Go and…." Kim said but was cut off.

"No not that how. I mean in what way do you like me?" Shego asked cutting through Kim's story.

"Ooh that's what you meant." Kim said and she looked down at the ground.

"Well?" Shego asked, her eyebrow rising again. Kim turned a shade of red and even though it was a bit dark, Shego could see that perfectly.

"Are you telling me that you're a…." Shego began.

"No! I'm not!" Kim yelled through her sentence.

"You didn't even know what I wanted to say." Shego shot back.

"Yes I do! You wanted to say that I'm a dyke!" Kim yelled.

"No, I wanted to say you're a bisexual, but dyke is fine." Shego replied a grin appearing on her face.

"If that's the way you want to put it." She continued her grin getting wider. Kim had turned an even darker shade of red.

"Why do you always have to tease me like that?!" She asked.

"Because I like you." Shego replied honest.

"And don't tell me something like….. wait… what did you say?" Kim said cutting of her first sentence.

"I… Like... You." Shego said getting closer to Kim with each word.

Kim gulped, there were only a few inches left between them.

"Y-you like me?" She stuttered. Shego nodded slowly, her eyes never leaving Kim.

"Now… you were saying..?" Shego said slowly.

"I uh like you... as in... like like." Kim said her face turning red again.

"You do huh?" Shego replied and looked as if she was thinking very deep.

"I wonder…." Was all she said and she looked at Kim again.

"W-what?" Kim asked looking back at her with big eyes.

"What will happen if I do…… this." Shego said and she captured Kim's lips with her own. The red head's eyes shot open in shock. The feeling of Shego's lips against her own was overwhelming. Her eyes slid shut as she drowned in the feeling. The kiss wasn't what she expected it to be. It was better, soft and gentle, not rough and hard. She kissed back, returning the soft and gentle feeling. The kiss got broken as soft and gentle as it began.

Kim breathed out softly and opened her eyes slowly. Her eyes meeting beautiful emerald ones. '

"You liked that?" Shego asked softly. Kim nodded as reply and Shego grinned at that.

"I thought you would." Was all she said and she sat back. Both of them sat against the wall of the cave. Thinking about what just happened.

"I'm glad I'm stuck in this cave." Kim said suddenly. Shego couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Me too princess." She replied and Kim joined her, the cave filling with laughter.

"Too bad we have to leave this cave with dawn." Shego said after the laughter had died.

"Why?" Kim asked.

"Well then the GJ will have located you and then they'll come and rescue you…… And arrest me." Shego said simply.

"Oh…" Was all Kim said.

"Don't worry, I've busted out of jail loads of times." Shego said a grin appearing on her face again.

"I know, but I'll miss you any way." Kim replied.

"Don't get mushy Possible." Shego said to her.

"I'll miss you too." She exclaimed. That made Kim smile and she snuggled up against the villainess.

"We should get some sleep." Shego said softly.

"Yeah we probably should." Kim replied.

"Come here." Shego said patting the spot between her legs. Kim settled down between Shego's legs, her arms going around the villainess' waist. Shego wrapped her arms around the red head's shoulders and leaned her head against hers.

"Now get some sleep." She whispered and they both drifted of into sleep.

Kim woke up first and was amazed that she hadn't felt any pain the last few hours. She looked around and found that Shego was still lightly slumbering. Her arms wrapped around her, the body heat keeping them warm.

"Shego…." Kim whispered softly. The woman didn't respond.

"Shego?" Kim said a bit louder. She shook her a bit.

"W-what is it?" She asked.

"Nothing, I was just wondering, what are we going to do when we get out of here?" Kim asked.

"Well, I'm still going to kick your ass. And after that I'll stop by and ravish you." Shego replied being fully awake now. Kim blushed a deep shade of red at that.

"So you want to go on with this?" She asked, hoping that her blush would fade.

"Yeah, you like me, I like you. Definitely." Shego said stating the obvious.

"Okay, I guess it won't be long until we're freed right?" Kim asked, seeing light coming up through the cracks. Shego looked at her watch.

"Yup, it won't be long. Sun is rising and they're probably searching as I speak." Shego said and she was right.

Outside the GJ had a search team that was set up and searching the area.

"How are your injuries?" Shego asked.

"Fine I think, they didn't hurt the last few hours. How are yours?" Kim asked looking at Shego.

"Mine are healed." She replied simply.

"What?! How?!" Kim asked astounded.

"I heal faster then normal people. It's because of the comet that struck my house. It gave me lots of powers." Shego replied, talking as if it was the most normal thing ever. Kim just stared at her with her mouth open.

"Okay, that sounds... logical." She said and continued to stare.

"If you keep your mouth open any longer you will attract flies." Shego said snapping her fingers in front of the staring red head. Kim snapped out of her stare and closed her mouth. She smiled sheepishly at Shego's comment and looked the other way.

Shego laughed it off as Kim avoided her gaze.

"I didn't say it's forbidden to stare pumpkin." Shego said as her laughter died. Kim turned to look at Shego again and was surprised by her softened expression. She looked at the beautiful green skin and the emerald eyes, long black shining hair that was draped around her shoulders. A soft smile and a beautiful formed face.

"You're beautiful." Kim whispered.

Shego was a bit surprised by that comment and it was her turn to blush a bit.

"Thanks pumpkin." Was all she said and they leaned in sharing a warm, loving hug. All though they shared a peaceful and sweet moment, they both knew that any minute now the GJ would come and free them.

"When will I see you again?" Kim asked still leaning into the hug.

"I'll stop by as soon as possible." Shego replied, her arms tightening around Kim.

"I love you." Kim whispered suddenly. Shego pulled back a bit and looked at her.

"What was that?" She asked slightly shocked.

"I said, I love you." Kim whispered again. Shego smiled a bit at that and pulled Kim back into an embrace.

"I love you too." She mumbled into the red head's hair. They sat there and tried to share as much time together as they could before the GJ would arrive. All the while holding on to each other. Kim turned around in the embrace, her forehead leaning against Shego's forehead. Their eyes locked, emerald meeting olive and they stayed in that position.

They shared a long passionate kiss. Shego traced Kim's lower lip with her tongue. Kim opened her mouth slightly allowing Shego access. Their tongues met, softly and slowly they danced with each other. Caressing each other, sharing their new found love.

"Miss Possible, are you in here?!" A voice asked all of a sudden. Kim pulled back, breaking the kiss and looked at the shut closed entrance.

"Yes, I'm here." She replied just hard enough.

"She's in this cave! Men get to work, now!" The voice yelled. The GJ started removing the rocks, opening the cave again.

"Well, I guess I'll be going to jail then." Shego said, breaking Kim's stare towards the rocks.

"Yeah… I'm sorry... I can't stop them." Kim said softly.

"Its okay princess, I'll stop by." Shego replied. Kim felt a hand slip underneath her chin, bringing her face up. She met Shego's gaze once again. Shego leaned forward and kissed Kim softly.

"This was, until I see you again, our last time." Shego said after breaking the kiss.

Kim bit her lip and shifted her gaze towards the rocks again. They untangled themselves and stoop up, their fingers still tangled. The entrance was almost open, bright light shining through the larger cracks and holes.

"This is it then." Shego said, she squeezed Kim's hand and let go. The GJ troopers stormed in and got them both out of the cave. Kim looked as they arrested Shego.

"I'll see you soon pumpkin." Shego said softly. Kim got guided to a helicopter and stepped in. Her eyes never leaving Shego. She watched as the green skinned woman got pushed into a black car and saw the door close.

She had seen Shego get arrested many times, but this was the first time it hurt her. The car drove away, Shego disappearing out of Kim's vision. The red head felt tears sting in her eyes, but held them back.

"See you soon… Shego." Kim said as the helicopter took off. This was the first time in her life; Kim had to cry as she watched how Shego got arrested. And she was determined, that Shego would never be arrested again, in front of her eyes.

_**I started lookin', lookin' from dusk till dawn for**_

_**ways that I wouldn't miss you so much**_

The End

* * *

**My one shot.. Kigo story.. Hope you liked it!**

**I certainly enjoyed writing it... Maybe A sequel in the future.. but that depends on how it runs..**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
